John Watts Crunk (?-?)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse:Millie Blakemore Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father:Richard Crunk Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother:Mary Watts Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes William Crunk 1787 Felix Crunk Family History Alternative Interpretation Records Washington County Surveyors Records 1781-1797 Page 328 - John Watts Crunk - 60 ac - on both sides of Clinch River - treasury warrant dated December 20, 1781 #1963 - corner Benjamin Pendleton's ending corner - by the Kentucky road - on the north bank of Clinch River - February 13, 1786 Revolutionary War File John W. Crunk Service N. C. Number S38646 --- Alabama John W. Crunk of Madison County in the State of Alabama who was a Seargent in the Regiment commanded by Colonel A. Martin of the N. Carolina lin, for the term of (smudged) years __cribed on the roll of Alabama __(probably at) the rate of 8 Dollars per month, to commence on the 11th of January 1819 Certificate of Pension issued the 21st of July 1821 (too light to read) Revolutionary Claim Act 18th March, 1818 2 May 1920 Madison County --- Duplicate certificate ___ 26 September 182_ ___ went to LaRoy Popes, Esq. Huntsville Alabama. Duplicate certificate 20 July 1827 and sent to Pe___ ____ __ quadruplicate certificate __ ___ 11th Dec 1837 and sent to Hon John B___ H. R. Arden to pay and letter to Pensioner 27 Feby 1838 --- 11 Jan 1819 Dec. of William Crunk Arnold County Alabama Territory In March 1776 Enl. 2nd Reg. Col. Martin In May was made Sergt. & in Sept ___ In Jun 1777 received a Comm___ of 1st Liet. in Col. Will W Harris Dragoons in which he served till March 1785 when he resigned. LeRoy Pope Esq Sent to the Secretary of State of N. Carolina for evidence of service. A pension of $8 per month 24 May 1819 will be allowed if the Judge will certify that the claimant needs it. 3236 John W. Crunk Madison County Alabama --- The declaration of John W. Crunk of Madison County in the Alabama Territory made this eleventh day of January 1879 before me LeRoy Pope one of the Judges and Chief Justice of the county court of said county. Said John W Crunk declares & says That in this month of March in _____ County North Carolina he was enlisted by Lieutenant Robin Balslon into the company commanded by Captain Davidson of the Second Regiment of teh North Carolina line on Continental Estsablishment commanded by Colonel Alexander Martin. That in or about the month of May following he was transferred to the company commanded by Captain Armstrong in the same regiment and was appointed a Seargent. That he continued to serve as such in said company until in or about the month of September following when he was commissioned an Ensign in the company commanded by Captian Knox in the same regiment. He received this commission in Charleston, South Carolina and soon afterwards marched under the command of Major White for Savannah in Georgia. On his arrival in the neighbourhood of Savannah he was taken ill of a fever & remained ___abouts sick & unfit for duty until the month of April following. Before this time Captain Knox with his company had moved northward. Shortly before this applicant set out from the neighbourhood of Savannah he wrote to Captain Knox to inform him that --- he would soon be fit for duty again & to request that Captain Knox would inform him where he should join him. About the month of June 1777 at M___ comes this applicant and received a letter from Captain Knox informing him that he had believed this applicant to be dead. That his office in his company was ___ all filled & that if this applicant wished to continue in the service it would be as well for him to join some other part of the army. This Letter as well as this applicant recollects was dated from Chestnut _-ll Pennsylvania. where this applicant believes Captain Knox's camps ___ ___. In or about the month of June 1777 & soon after receiving the aforesaid letter from Captain Knox this applicant joined the company of Dragoons commanded by Captain Duff, of Captain William __ Regiment and in Carnden in South Carolina received the commission of first Lieutenant in said company and marched with said company from Carnden and joined the Regiment at or near Fish D__ Ford of Brond River. He continued in service acting as Lieutenant in said company & Regiment until the month of March 1778 when he resigned his commission & left the Regiment near said Fish D___ Ford and set out to return to his co___ in Gilford County On his way __ __ he met with --- Captain Joseph Barrett of the South Carolina Militia then about to march with his company on an expedition against the Cherokees to the head of Pascolet River and at the request of said Captain Barrett joined his company, went with im on said service and continued fo® three months when the company was discharged. In or about the year 1779 this applicant went as a private in the Militia of H____ on an expedition against the ___ on New River and continued in said service until regularly discharged. In or about the year 1799 when this applicant resided in Lee County Virginia his house was burnt together with his furniture & papers and as he believes his aforesaid company of Captain Duff & Col Faris were on the Continental Establishment and will recolects that said second Regiment commanded by Colonel Martin was. This applicant is now a resident citizen of the United Staes residing in said county of Madison. He owns a horse & four cows & some few articles of household furniture but neither Land negroes nor any other property to the value of Five Dollars except as above mentioned - and he has no other evidence now in his power, to prove his having ___ in Service as above stated. --- Said John W Crunk further saith That by reason of his reduced circumstances in life he is in need of assistance from his country for support The foregoing Declaration was on said 11th day of January 1879 at Huntsville sworn to & subscribed by said John W Crunk before me. Le Roy Pope __ John W. Crunk --- page 18 State of Tennessee County On this 2nd day of July 1827 Before me the subscriber, a Justice of the Peace for the said county of Davidson personally appeared, John W. Crunk, who on his oath, declares that he is the same person who formerly belonged to the company commanded by Captain John Armstrong in the regiment commanded by Colonel Alexander Martin in the service of the United States; that his name was placed on the pension roll of the State of Alabama that he received a certificate of that fact, under the Signature and Seal of the Secretary of War which certificate was lost or destroyed and a duplicate issued sometime in the year 1825 he made application for a transfer from the State of Alabama to Tennessee. In March 1826 he was transferred from Alabama to Tennessee to be paid at Nashville from the 4th of March 1826. About the 25th day of October 1825 he was assaulted in the house where he lived by four men and cruelly beaten he believes they done this with the intention of robbing him believing he had drawn his Pension money as the Pension certificate can not be found since that attack. It is believed they robbed me of the certificate & some other things. --- page 19 That he has not been able to draw his pension since for the want of his certificate and now asks for a triplicate. References Links Research Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template Record: Cheryl Parrish Shaw: Revolutionary War File